Big Time Love Confusion
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Each of the boys are having trouble. Whether its with lieing, cheating, desperation, or coming out. Caution gay five way love triangle.
1. The boys

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

Logan entered the living room. All the boys were sitting on the couch. Carlos was holding a pillow during the scary movie. And Kendall and James were snuggling up to each other, they confessed that they liked each other two months ago and have been inseparable ever since. Like them Carlos and Logan were gay too, but Logan was still keeping to himself. Whenever Logan decided to maybe bring it up, he chickened out. Logan watched as James and Kendall started to kiss. Logan licked his lips watching Kendall. Logan caught himself in the act and shook his head.

"Hey guys, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night." Logan brought up. Kendall and James separated and Carlos turned to him.

"Dude, no offense but, your parties are lame." Carlos replied.

"No they're not!" Logan was now upset. "It'll be the best party I've ever thrown. Just you wait and see!" Logan stomped out of the room. The other boys continued on like it was a normal.

"So, you guys have been together for quite sometime, about two weeks," Carlos started. "This has probably been the longest you've ever stayed together." James gave Kendall a kiss.

"Yeah, it has been a while." James smiled. Kendall wrapped his arm around him.

"Yes, I am trying my hardest not to look at any guys anymore." Kendall replied.

"With the other three guys you were cheating on me with," James suddenly turned sad. It was very easy to see that James was upset.

"Don't be sad," Kendall replied. James stood up and began to sing.

**James:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** I couldn't if I tried.

**James:** Oh, honey if I get restless.

**Kendall:** Baby, you're not that kind.

**James:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** You take the weight off of me.

**James:** Honey when you knocked on my door.

**Kendall: **Oh I gave you my key.

**Both: **ooh hoo, nobody knows it.

**James: **When I was down.

**Kendall:** I was your clown.

**Both:** Ooh hoo, nobody knows it.

**James:** Right from the start.

**Kendall:** I gave you my heart.

Ooh hoo, I gave you my heart.

**James:** So don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** I won't go breaking your heart.

**Both:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**James:** Nobody told us.

**Kendall:** Cause nobody showed us.

**James:** Now it's up to us babe.

**Kendall:** Oh, I think we can make it.

**James:** So don't misunderstand me.

**Kendall:** You put the light in my life.

**James:** Oh you put the spark to the flame.

**Kendall:** I've got your heart in my sights.

**Both:** Ooh hoo, nobody knows it.

**James:** When I was down.

**Kendall:** I was your clown.

**Both:** Ooh hoo, nobody knows it.

**James:** Right from the start.

**Kendall:** I gave you my heart.

**Both: **Hoo oh

**Kendall:** I gave you my heart.

**James:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** I won't go breaking your heart.

**Both:** Don't go breaking my heart

Oh ho

**Kendall:** I gave you my heart.

**James:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** I won't go breaking your heart.

**James:** Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my.

**Both:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** Don't go breaking my.

**Both:** Don't go breaking my. James: Heart

**Kendall:** I won't go breaking your heart.

**James:** Don't go breaking my heart.

**Kendall:** Don't go breaking my, I won't go breaking your heart.

**James:** Don't go breaking my,

**Both:** Don't go breaking my heart, oh woah oh oh YEAH!

The two now finished getting face to face and kissed. They both smiled at the end.

"Why don't you go work out, I want you to stay cute for the party tomorrow." Kendall kissed him again. James took in a big breath.

"Kay," James smiled and was already flying out the door. Logan stood outside the hallways listening in on the next conversation.

"So, are you really going to stay with James tomorrow?" Carlos questioned. He knew Kendall the best out of the boys. Kendall laughed at this.

"No," Kendall laughed. "I'll hook up with another guy, and if James cries again, I'll trick him into thinking I love him again. Trust me, I have James wrapped around my finger." Logan didn't think anything of it. The one thing he thought about, was being the guy that Kendall cheats with.


	2. Mistakes

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

It was time for the party the next day and it was in full swing. Logan had surprised everyone by bringing beer and other alcoholic beverages and the stereo was at full volume. Practically the whole place was filled with people; there was barely room to breath. The only thing on Logan's mind was finding Kendall. However, Logan couldn't find him in the group of people and decided to wait by the door. After about an hour of partying most people had left and gone home. There were only about fifteen people there now. Logan began searching for Kendall and instead found James.

"Pretty great party huh?" Logan asked.

"Great," James's voice was shaky and quiet. A tear ran down his cheek and in the back round Logan saw Kendall and Carlos on the couch, kissing. "Really great," James sniffed.

"Oh, James I'm sorry," Logan patted James's back.

"Just leave me alone right now," And James ran out of the apartment. Logan turned around, he wanted to throw Carlos off of Kendall and have him all for himself. Except, Logan had another plan. He walked up to the two.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed. The two separated from their kiss. Kendall grabbed his forehead.

"What," Kendall's tone of voice was very pissed off.

"Yeah James, your boyfriend, saw you guys making out and left." Logan told with a very sarcastic smile.

"So, he'll come crawling back to me in an hour. I'll act like I'm sorry, and we'll be back together in no time." Kendall pulled Carlos into more kisses.

"So, you're just going to play your boyfriend like that, like you don't even have a heart." Logan was pissed and folded his arms. Kendall practically tossed Carlos off of him.

"Look, James is too desperate; he likes me way too much for me to worry about him finding another guy. Whereas I could go get anyone I want." Kendall smiled devilishly and got up. "I could even do this," Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him into kisses too. Logan had finally gotten what he wanted, but did Kendall have to be so bitchy about it. The two finally separated. "And all I have to do is act heart-broken and sorry for what I did, and bam, instant James." Kendall left the room. Carlos got up off of the floor.

"So, was it fun kissing him?" Carlos asked. Carlos grabbed Logan's hand.

"Dude, I got it _bad, _but for someone else." Logan ripped his hand out of the grasp. The door slammed open and Kendall walked in.

"Do you guys know where the desperate James went?" Kendall asked.

**Logan:** There'll be girls across the nation that'll eat this up.

Babe I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up?

And get down to the heart of it, no it's my heart.

You're shit out of your luck don't make me tell you again.

My love love love love, love love love love

I am aiming to be somebody, this somebody trusts.

With their delicate soul, I don't claim to know much.

Except soon as you start to make room for the parts.

That aren't you, it gets harder to bloom in a garden

Of love, love love love, love love love love.

Only thing I ever could need

Only one good thing worth trying to be

And it's love, love, love, love

I do it for love, love, love, love

We can underestimate the sentiment you're saying to us

Oh, but sensible sells, could you kindly shut up?

And get started at keeping your part of the bargain

Aw please, little darling, you're killing me sweetly

With love, love love love, love love love love

Only thing I ever could need

Only one good thing worth trying to be.

And it's love, love, love, love

I do it for love, love, love, love

Started as a flicker, meant to be a flame

Skin has gotten thicker but it burns the same

Still a baby in a cradle, got to take my first fall

Baby's getting next to nowhere with the back against the wall

Meant to make me happy, make me sad

Wanna make it better, better so bad

But save your resolution for your never New Year

There is only one solution I can see hear

Love, you're all I ever could need

Only one good thing worth trying to be

And it's love, love, love, love

**Carlos:** Only gonna get, get what you give away

So give love, love

**Logan: **I do it for love, love, love, love

**Carlos:** Only gonna get what you give away

Love

**Logan:** Only gonna get what you give away

**Carlos:** So give love, love

**Logan:** Love, love, love, love

**Carlos:** Only gonna get what you give away

Love

"Okay, the high school musical thing is getting old," Kendall yawned. "So where did he go?"

"I think he went to the lobby," Logan replied.


	3. What becomes of the heartbroken

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

Kendall had gotten to the main lobby and saw no sign of James. He caught a sight of Camille in the corner of his eye. She was sitting down at a table ready a magazine. Kendall made his way over to her.

"Hey, did you see James run around here?" Kendall asked. Camille turned her eyes away from the magazine.

"I thought I saw him go to the park." Camille replied. "He was pretty sad, what did you do?"

"Nothing, he just saw me and Carlos kissing." Kendall replied like it was nothing.

"Look, you need to stop breaking that boy's heart." Camille sighed. "That would be a nice surprise for once."

"I don't need to worry about him. What's he going to do? Try and get with Carlos? Go after straight little Logan? Yeah, I don't have to worry." Kendall started jogging to the park.

**(NOW AT THE PARK)**

Kendall finally caught sight of James. He was on a park bench with the Jennifers surrounding him. Each one of them was trying to comfort him. The first thing Kendall heard was if he wanted to go to the mall.

"Why do you think he would go anywhere with you guys?" Kendall asked.

"Because his backstabbing boyfriend cheated on him," The blonde Jennifer replied.

"Doesn't mean he likes skanky blondes," Kendall shot back.

"Really because last time I checked you dyed your hair blonde. Talk about irony." The blonde Jennifer laughed.

"Since when did you turn this mean?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you with a little song." Blondie replied.

"Really, more high school musical?"

**Blonde Jennifer:** I have a heart  
I swear I do  
But just not baby  
When it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you  
I think you're hot  
I think you're cool  
You're the kind of guy  
I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous  
You're up my anus

**All:** No I'm gonna eat you fool

**Blonde Jennifer:** I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood  
Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run

I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I am  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I'll eat you up

**Jennifer 3:** (I am)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I am  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I'll eat you up  
Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
That's when the hunger really hits me  
Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
I want your liver on a platter  
Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth  
Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
**All:** Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I eat boys up  
Breakfast and lunch  
Then when I'm thirsty  
I drink their blood  
Carnivore, Animal  
I am a Cannibal  
I eat boys up  
You better run  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I am  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I'll eat you up

**Jennifer 3:** (I am)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer**: I am  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I'll eat you up

Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
Ohhhh!  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I am  
I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I"ll eat you up

**Jennifer 3:** (I am)  
**Blonde Jennifer:** I...am...Cannibal

**Jennifer 2:** (Cannibal)

**Jennifer 3:** (Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I am  
I...am...Cannibal  
**Jennifer 2: **(Cannibal)

**Blonde Jennifer:** I'll eat you up

"Look James I'm sorry. I was stupid and I made a mistake while I was drunk." Kendall put on a puppy dog face. James started to get up and with the words, just kiss me, about to fly out of his mouth. The blonde Jennifer stopped him.

"Remember what he did to you?" She asked, James at back down quietly. "Let's go to the beach. Maybe find you someone trustworthy." The three grabbed onto James.

"Wait," Kendall demanded. Kendall walked right up to James. "My life has been so lonely without you this morning. I spent almost all of it crying over you. So if you could just give me one more chance I swear I'll be better." Kendall forced face tears to swell up in his eyes. James pulled Kendall close and kissed him, James was crying real tears.

"Alright," James sobbed. "Let's go," And the two held hands all the way to their apartment.

**(BACK AT THE APARTMENT)**

The two got inside and saw Carlos taking advantage of Logan. They just shrugged it off and walked up to Kendall's room.

"Where are they going?" Logan asked, out of breath.

"They're going to have make-up sex in Kendall's room." Carlos replied. "So let's go to my room and do the same." Carlos said.

"Please we don't need a room, we have a couch." Logan replied


	4. Sweet little moments

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

The next morning James snuck down to his room. He passed the couch with naked Carlos sleeping on the couch, and the other naked Logan sleeping on the floor. James stopped and stared at Logan for a moment. He felt his pants getting a little tighter, he was turned on. James gave his head a shook and kept walking. Thoughts raced through James's head.

_He couldn't like Logan; he was in love with Kendall .It was sick to even think of another guy. Except, Logan looked so good._

James was a total sucker for Logan's brown eyes and loved how he did his hair. Every morning last year he thought to himself. _If only Logan was gay._ Now, he is in love with Kendall and no one was going to stop that. And the best part was, Kendall felt the same way, right? Or why else would he cry every time he made a mistake? Suddenly, James found himself thinking about Logan's body. Pictures flashed through his head, he found himself drooling and licking his lips at this thought. _One kiss wouldn't be so bad._ James thought to himself. James snuck back into the front room and dropped down next to Logan. James turned Logan's head next to his and kissed it passionately. James quickly jumped back and sped walked to his room.

**(BACK IN KENDALL'S ROOM)**

Kendall woke up wit a large yawn. He got out of his blue colored sheets and walked to the window. He proceeded in opening the blinds in looking down at the pool for any hot guys. What James didn't know was that Kendall cheated on him everyday, but James only caught him every once in a while. Kendall quickly spotted a tan muscular guy wearing a white muscle shirt. Kendall guessed he was about 18. He had now spotted his target. He decided to go now while James was going to sleep. Kendall ran down the stairs into the living room and noticed Logan and Carlos getting it on again!

"Don't you guys ever take a break?" Kendall asked. Carlos stopped Logan's blowjob and glared at Kendall, Logan turned to him.

"A little privacy please?" Logan gestured for Kendall to leave the room. Kendall smiled and walked out the door remembering Mr. Hunk down by the pool.

About an hour later Logan and Carlos were dressed and ready for the day.

"I'm going to stop by the gym, cougar," Carlos hugged Logan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, don't be a Kendall," Logan laughed and Carlos smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't," Carlos walked out the door, leaving Logan in the living room all by himself.

"What do you mean don't be a Kendall?" James walked into the room, he was looking worried. Logan ignored the question for James's sake.

"Isn't being in love great?" Logan smiled.

"I guess," James sat on a stool in the kitchen part of the room. You could tell he was a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked. Logan walked up behind the bar counter, across from James.

"Well, do you ever get the feeling that you're in love with the wrong person." James sighed.

"Why, you're back with Kendall, usually you have a smile the size of the Joker's by now." Logan stated.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Kendall cheats on me a lot, and that's where your saying comes from. And I don't know, I just don't feel the spark this time. I'm sick of being Kendall's second choice. So, I think I'm going to call it quits with him." James sighed.

"Good for you," Logan replied.

"Why is that good?" James asked.

"Well, Kendall cheats on you pretty much everyday. In fact, look out side the window in the pools top left corner." Logan confessed. James's jaw dropped and he walked to the window. In the top left corner was Kendall making out with yet another guy. James turned back around.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I've had too many tears come lately. I'm out of them for Kendall. No more chances, I'm done." James sat on the couch. "You know he never did one nice thing for me? Besides sweet talking me,"

"Really?" Logan asked. "That's not a good boyfriend."

"Right," James agreed. "Heck, you and Carlos have been nicer to me in a day, than he ever was in a week."

"I'm sorry," Logan sat down next to James. Logan brushed the hair out of James's face. Logan loved to look at James's eyes when they weren't crying. They made Logan feel at home.

"Honestly, I remember that one day when Kendall was yelling at me, and you were the only one who stood up for me." James scooted a little closer to Logan. Logan finally started to notice how good James looked, with his large arms and tan skin. Logan took a long look at James's lips, Logan licked his own lips. He wanted to taste James more than anything before. Logan scooted closer next to James. "You were so sweet to me after…and you never stopped since." James sighed and Logan put an arm around him. Logan pulled him in closer; James turned his head to Logan. Their eyes met for a moment.

"And I never will," Logan replied. The heat rose up in James's cheeks and Logan's hand went under his chin and guided James into a kiss.


	5. Not Yet

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

The two were sitting on the couch kissing, when James backed out of the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, disappointed that their kiss was so quick.

"Nothing, that's just it," James replied. He took a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?" Logan was very confused. "I thought that the kiss was perfect."

"Exactly, everything about you is perfect." James sighed again. "I don't want to break your heart. Cause then I'd lose you forever, and I can't have that. I mean what are the chances that our relationship would last forever? I _can't_ break your heart." James stood up. "Besides, you're with Carlos right now, and I know what it's like to be on the other end of the stick. So just don't cheat on him, if you're looking for other people, just dump him gently." James offered him a hand shake. "Friends?" James offered.

"Friends," Logan shook his hand. "At lest for now." Logan smiled and stood up too. "Can I have a parting gift, for all time sakes?" Logan asked. James smiled a little. He kissed Logan on the cheek.

"I'll miss you," James replied.

"I'll miss you too." Logan replied and gave him a hug.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be waiting for a certain blonde to get home for me to finish." James separated. Logan smiled at this.

"And I have a boyfriend to find." Logan replied. "And just remember, I'll always be here for you. And when you're ready for a serious relationship, I'll be here." Logan walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

**(DOWN AT THE GYM)**

Logan found Carlos on the treadmill.

"Hey you," Logan walked up beside the machine.

"What took you so long?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing, I was just helping James." Logan smiled.

"With what?" Carlos smiled.

"Life, and Kendall, so pretty much just life." Logan replied. Carlos giggled at this and stopped the treadmill.

"Speak of the wicked witch," Carlos started. Logan looked and saw Kendall and his new guy for the day entering the exercise room. "How fun for us!" Carlos's voce was sarcastic.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Logan smiled. He walked up to the two. "Hey guys," Logan started.

"Hey Logan, this is Chad," Kendall greeted. "Chad this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you," The tall buff brunette said.

"Oh Kendall, by the way James, his boyfriend," Logan started smiling, and Chad got visibly angry. "Has a surprise for you up in the apartment." Logan finished. The tall brunette rushed away from Kendall.

"This had better be some surprise," Kendall threatened.

"Don't worry, it is." Logan replied smiling. Kendall then rushed out of the rec. room. Logan tossed Carlos the keys to the car.

"What are these for?" Carlos asked.

"Do you want to be here when he gets back? You know how angry he gets." Logan answered.

"Good point," Carlos rushed down to Logan. "Let's go." And the two were off to the car.


	6. Can't keep going

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

Logan and Carlos had come back from their morning, and afternoon, drive. It was now 10:35 pm and they entered the apartment. Kendall, looking very mad, rushed down to the other two.

"Alright, who spilled?" Kendall demanded. "I want to know," Logan and Carlos just exchanged glances. Neither of them were about to give in.

"You didn't deserve him," Logan started. "You cheated on him every day," Carlos stepped forward.

"It was kind of a team effort," Carlos lied. "Just without you,"

"So, if you're hunting one of us, you'll have some trouble considering there are three of us." Logan smiled. "So speaking of James, where is he?"

"Who cares? I don't now, until he comes running back to me." Kendall said.

"What makes you think that he'll come back _this_ time?" Logan asked. "This time _he_ dumped _you_, and besides, he was loyal to you for all that time. Once he finds someone else, he's hitched." Logan smiled. "Oh isn't it funny how love works?" Kendall, now full of rage, shoved Logan down to the ground.

"Shut your mouth, he'll come back. He always comes back." Kendall walked out the door. Carlos and Logan looked at each other.

"Do you know where he is?" Carlos asked.

"Of course I do, you know I just did that to tease Kendall." Logan replied. "I going to go and make sure he's feeling alright."

"Tell him I say hi," Carlos told him.

"I will," Logan assured him. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Wait," Carlos demanded, he walked up to Logan and kissed him. "Good luck if he's feeling bad."

"Thanks," Logan replied, and walked out of the apartment.

**(UP ON TOP OF THE ROOF)**

Logan found James looking at the sights; you could see all of shining lights of the town. Logan walked up beside James.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Logan asked. His head turned to James.

"Yeah, it is," James replied, the lights reflecting in his eyes.

"You alright?" Logan asked.

"Actually," James gave a sigh of relief. "Never been better," James answered.

"I'm glad to hear it," Logan said.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about falling for that jerk again," James finally tore his eyes off of the lights and on to Logan. He let his hair flow perfectly in the wind. Logan couldn't help but stare.

"I don't want you to get hurt again," Logan said. James smiled and scooted a little closer. He stared back out into the distance of the lights.

"Thanks, at least someone cares about me," James replied.

"I care a lot." Logan started, James and Logan met eyes. "A lot more than I should," Logan's hand started to pull James's head closer to his own. It wasn't until then that James retreated back to his standing position. Leaving Logan without his kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you," James explained. Logan sighed.

"You're hurting me by doing this," Logan replied. "I want _us_ to be real," Logan said.

"I do too, but it'll end bad," James sighed.

"You know what?" Logan asked. "You only have one life, so live it the way you _want_," Logan sighed back. He grabbed James's hand. "And what _we_ want is _each other_," He stared into James's eyes. Logan pulled James in closer and they bent in. Then, just as there lips almost met, the door slammed open, and the two shot back. Kendall rushed up to James.

"I finally found you," Kendall gave James a hug, which James didn't give one back. Kendall noticed Logan standing next to them. "What's going on here?" Kendall asked, worried. James gave a big sigh.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," James's face turned sad. Of course James wanted Logan, but he knew it would crash and burn.

"So James, I want you back," Kendall said.

"No," James replied.

"Why?" Kendall gave a scowl.

"Why shouldn't I?" James shoved Kendall away.

"No no no no, _you_ love _me_. _You_ do what ever _I_ want. And what _I_ want now is for us too be…_us_ again. So do as _I_ say!" Kendall yelled.

"Well, if it's what _you _want. Then it's what _I_ don't want." James smiled. "And what I want right now is-," James cut himself off as he was about to say Logan. "Nothing," James sighed. "So leave, now," James demanded. Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and escorted him out, even though Kendall was cussing the whole way. Logan got back.

"Why is it when you almost admit it, you chicken out?" Logan asked. He stared at James in disbelief.

"Our relationship would end in disaster, I told you. It would be like Romeo and Juliet." James replied. Logan grabbed his hand.

"But the relationship would have worked out if it was Romeo and Romeo," Logan stared into James's deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Logie- I mean Logan," James finished and walked to the door. "I know I should live my life to the fullest, but it makes it a lot less painful in the long run." He continued going in the doorway.


	7. The new guy

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**P.S. Fifth person finally comes into the story**

The next morning Kendall was the first person up. He walked down stairs and into the kitchen; he started pouring himself some cereal. Obviously he was still mad about James. He hated that _James_ had dumped _him_. He couldn't stand the idea of James with someone else. Kendall suddenly felt something cold and wet drip onto his shoe. He looked down and saw that the milk had overflowed and was spilling onto his shoe. Kendall quickly put the lid on the milk jar and grabbed a rag. He continued to clean up the mess. He then heard the sound of feet on the floor. As Kendall looked up he saw James.

"James," Kendall said, turning his head away from James.

"Kendall," James nodded a reply. There was an awkward silence and James walked out the door. James rushed his way to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. The elevator started to slowly go down, and it finally opened. James practically started jogging his way through the lobby. Until he hit into some guy and they fell. "Sorry," James said, rubbing his head. He helped the guy up and they took a glance at each other. The guy had a navy blue T-shirt on, and had tan shorts. James especially took notice of his large arms and muscled figure. The guy had a cleft chin and short, light brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been standing there," He replied. The guy started to walk away.

"Wait," The words flew out of James's mouth. He stopped and turned to James.

"Yeah," He said.

"What's your name?" James asked. The guy gave a smile that James thought was incredibly cute.

"My name's Clayton," The guy answered. "Clay for short," He added.

"I'm James and I'll definitely do that," James smiled back. "So what are you at the Palm Woods for?" James asked.

"I am actually moving in," Clay answered. "Yeah, I moved here from Utah," Clay added.

"Interesting, I moved here from Minnesota," James smiled again.

"Sorry, I just need to know, do you," Clay started. "Uh, um…you know…drive your car on the wrong side of the road?" Clay asked.

"Like do you mean am I gay?" James asked.

"I guess, yeah," Clay scratched his back.

"Yeah I am, why are you?" James wondered.

"Why do you want to know?" Clay grew defensive.

"Well, you know, just cause." James replied.

"Anyway, yeah I am," Clay sighed. "It's finally good to be around someone who won't judge me."

"Yeah I know what you know," James agreed.

"So, do you have, you know, a boyfriend?" Clay asked. James turned his head away for a moment.

"Well, I had a boyfriend about two days ago. Now, I have maybe one person who wants me, but it won't work out," James said.

"Why not?" Clay asked, his face turned worried.

"He's way too sweet and I couldn't hurt him," James sighed. "So, now I'm on the market, and I'm looking for other people."

"Well, I'm on the market too, but that's too bad," Clay started.

"Why is that so bad?" James asked.

"Cause I kind of already have a crush," Clay smiled at James. James tried to hide the heat rising up in his cheeks. "And I was hoping to find someone soon, someone serious," Clay's face turned into that cute smile again.

"Do you maybe want to hang out later?" James asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Clay asked.

"Meet me on top of the roof at eleven p.m., it's a lot better looking at that time of the day," James said.

"Well, it couldn't be as good looking as some people," Clay replied, and this time James really did blush. "See you later James." Clay smiled again and took his luggage to the elevator. James stood there speechless.

**(BACK UP AT THE ROOM)**

Logan stepped into the room and Kendall was still cleaning his mess.

"Where's James?" Logan asked.

"You know there's more to life than James!" Kendall yelled. He threw the milky cloth at Logan. "James isn't the center of the universe! Why doesn't anyone care about me or Carlos huh?" Kendall grew angrier.

"Well, you're a heartbreaker, and I would know if Carlos left. He is my boyfriend after all." Logan said.

"So you guys are official now?" Kendall calmed down.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Well, isn't that nice for you?" Kendall was obviously fed up with his life right now. "Why can't I ever find just one guy that I can stay with?" Kendall questioned. "It's not like I'm terrible."

"You did cheat on James a lot, and so you need someone new." Logan said. "Why don't you go look in the lobby?" Logan started pushing Kendall towards the door.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it," And Kendall walked out of the apartment. As Kendall zeroed in on the elevator the doors opened. Kendall was very pleased with the guy in the elevator.

"Hey who are you?" Kendall asked. The guy turned to face him.

"My name's Clay," The guy smiled.


	8. Later that day

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

"I'm Kendall," Kendall smiled. "Are you moving in here?" Kendall needed to know.

"Yeah, I am," Clay replied. "So do you live here?" Clay made conversation.

"Yeah I do, we should hang out sometime, how about tomorrow?" Kendall asked. "I'd like to know more about you." Kendall smiled.

"Sure, I can do tomorrow." Clay replied. "Say about 7ish? In the lobby?" Clay asked.

"Sure, well have a nice stay here at the Palm Woods." Kendall went back to the room. He ran inside and gave Logan a hug. "Papa already has a date tomorrow," Kendall said.

"Really, you already have a date?" Logan asked.

'Yep at the elevator, I met someone." Kendall smiled.

"You talked to him for like 2 minutes, and you're sure that it's a date and not a hangout?" Logan asked. Logan wrapped an arm around Kendall. "It doesn't work that way bubba," Logan told him. "Like I feel like I'm in love with someone that doesn't love me back."

"Really, who?" Kendall smiled. He wanted to know more.

"Well, he's one of my best friends, he's taller than me, and he makes my heart skip a beat." Logan smiled. Kendall spun around. Kendall grabbed Logan's back and pulled him so that they were face to face. They could feel each others breath in their mouth.

"Well, in that case, I'll have to skip that date," And Kendall pulled him into a kiss. Logan happily accepted, still having some crush feelings for Kendall. Kendall pushed Logan up against the wall. As bad as Logan wanted to tell him that it wasn't him, he couldn't. Kendall moved to Logan's neck and started kissing there. Logan was paralyzed by the feeling. He grabbed Kendall and shoved him off.

"Let's go to your room," Logan replied.

"Why, we can show off here," Kendall started to kiss him again. Kendall shoved Logan onto the couch.

"I can't risk Carlos finding me," Logan replied.

"Fine, let's go to my room." Kendall said.

"Don't worry; I'll be dumping Carlos later today." Logan kissed Kendall. "Then, we can do this a lot more often."

"Well, let's wrap this up." Kendall picked Logan up and carried him to the room.

**(LATER THAT DAY NEAR 10:30)**

Logan and James were awkwardly eating dinner next to each other. When, Kendall walked into the door. There was a faint weeping in the distance.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asked. James and Logan exchanged glances.

"I broke the news to him." Logan piped up.

"Awesome," Kendall walked up and gave Logan a kiss.

"Whoa, so you like him now?" James asked.

"Yeah," Logan wiped his lips.

"Friend, those are some deep waters you'll never find your way out of." James said.

"Well, if you're jealous," Kendall started. "Then just say so, and don't be so pathetic about it." James just rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want a failure, just like your dads condemn." James laughed. The joke made Logan giggle a little bit. "Was that the third or the fourth hooker in there that night?" James taunted, Logan laughed a little more. "No wonder Ms. Knight is single, you're just like your dad," James walked out of the room.

"Look, James is just in a pissy mood," Logan started. "He didn't mean it," Kendall looked at Logan awkwardly.

"You think I care about what James thinks?" Kendall laughed. "The only thing I care about is how good you are in bed tonight," Kendall smiled. Logan stood up and kissed Kendall.

"Let's go," Logan grabbed his hand and ran up to Kendall's room.

**(A half hour later)**

James started tip toeing his way to the door. All the lights were turned out and the apartment was silent. Carlos finally cried himself to sleep, and Kendall and Logan wore themselves out in the bed. Now, it was James's turn to have fun tonight. He opened the door and walked to the stairwell. He walked up to the roof level and opened the door. As was told Clay was already there.

"Hey," James started. He was trying to hide a smile.

"Hey," Clay let his smile out. And in seeing Clay's smile, James smiled back. "You have a cute smile, you shouldn't hide it." James started to blush.

"You have a great smile too," James replied. "I take it you already saw the view," James walked up to the edge of the roof. He rested his arms on the ledge. "Isn't it beautiful?" James asked.

"It sure is," Clay agreed and walked up next to him. "I love seeing all the lights, it reminds me of home." Clay said.

"Where are you from?" James asked.

"I'm originally from New York, you know, the city that never sleeps?" Clay smiled.

"Cool, cool," James said. "Speaking of cool, it is pretty cold up here," James shivered.

"I can take care of that," Clay walked behind James and wrapped his arms around him. "Is this alright?" Clay smiled.

"Actually, it's perfect," James blushed. He rested his head on Clay's shoulder.

"Yeah it is," Clay agreed.


	9. The date

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

James had to look at this watch. It was past twelve now, and James began to worry.

"I really need to go," James said. He pulled away from Clay's grasp. "Thanks though, I really needed this." James smiled.

"Bye," Clay sighed, obviously sad. James gave Clay a hug. He didn't want to leave the hug, but he had too. He knew he had only known Clay for one day, but James was falling in love.

"I got to go," It took James all he had to pull away. As James turned around, he felt a hand grab his. James turned to Clay.

"I don't want you to go," Clay whined. James sighed; he could spend his whole life with Clay here and be happy.

"I don't want to go either," James replied. "You know, this was probably my best date ever," James smiled. Clay forced a smile to make James happier.

"Well, at least let me give you this." Clay said. He then kissed James's cheek. "Can we have another date sometime, maybe even tomorrow night, I can cancel my plans." Clay begged. James hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know if I can wait that long, but if that means I get to see you again, I would wait for an eternity." James replied and kissed Clay's cheek back. "I'll see you tomorrow night," James pushed off of Clay, and Clay escorted James to the stairs.

**(BACK IN THE ROOM, NOW IT'S MORNING)**

Logan was the first one up. He walked into the living room. He had hardly noticed James sleeping on the couch and didn't think much of it. He figured it was James just being uncomfortable and moving to the couch.

"Hey James," Logan called. "Are you going to wake up soon?" Logan laughed. James just grunted back.

"I'm not going to wake up," James replied.

"Isn't being in love great?" Logan smiled. "It's almost what we had," Logan smiled. "You know, my offer is still open." Logan crouched down to James.

"Being in love sucks," James belted out. "Especially when you can hardly ever get to see them." James yelled. "Ugh, I just hate my life," James screamed. Logan could see clearly moved on.

"What about Carlos, where's he been?" Logan asked.

"Why would I know?" James returned. Logan walked into Carlos's room and no one was inside. He walked back into the living room and saw a new message on the phone. Logan hit play and the recording started. The message was from the police and it said that Carlos had got into a car crash late last night.

"Oh my god! We need to get to the hospital!" Logan cried.


	10. Hospital time

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

"I got to go grab Kendall!" Logan shouted. "You, go start the car," Logan told James and Logan ran up the stairs to get Kendall. James grabbed the keys and waited for them to come back down. Pretty soon they ran down the stairs and all three booked it out of the Palm Woods.

**(AT THE HOSPITAL) **

The boys got to the hospital. They quickly asked the lady at the desk what room he was in. After finding out they found his room very quickly. They got to the door and were stopped by a man.

"Family or relatives only," The guy commanded. Logan was quick on his feet.

"We're all his brothers," Logan told him.

"All three of you?" The man asked.

"Yeah," James answered.

"Will you let us in yet?" Kendall asked. The guy then opened the door and sure enough Carlos was inside. He had a broken leg and arm. He chipped three of his teeth and split his head open.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked him. Carlos turned his head away from Logan.

"Do you think he wants to talk to you or Kendall?" James said. He walked to the other side of the bed. "You okay?" James asked.

"No I'm not okay!" Carlos yelled. "My boyfriend cheated on me, I got in a car crash and everyone's happy but me. Sometimes I just feel like a third wheel everywhere I go. Whether it's Kendall, who's always with another guy; or you, who always has someone to hang out with; or Logan, who doesn't care enough about me to at least give me a good good-bye and doesn't love me anymore!" Carlos finished.

"And that's why we all need to find someone outside of this group," James moaned. He sat down in a chair next to the bed. "So, how long are you going to have to stay here for?" James asked.

"They said at least 3 weeks before I can even think about walking on crutches." Carlos replied.

"So we won't be seeing you for awhile?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah," Carlos giggled sarcastically. "Lucky for you," Carlos rolled his eyes. "James," Carlos said.

"Yeah, what is it?" James asked. He leaned toward the bed.

"Don't hook up with either of these two. I've been to both places before, it only adds in heart break." Carlos said.

"I've already visited _one_ of them." James gave Kendall a glare. Kendall felt betrayed. How could someone not be able to leave him for that long, and then hate his guts? Although Kendall didn't show it or admit it, he did miss James, a lot. "And I almost went to spot number two, _almost_." James looked and Logan more caringly. "And besides, I think I actually found the one for me." James smiled.

"Well who is he?" Kendall asked.

"Why," James started. "So _you_ can take that one _small_, _perfect_, part of _my_ life and ruin that _too_?" James nodded his from side to side. "You still make me sick." James glared. Hearing this was like a sword in Kendall's brain.

"I'm going to step outside for a minute." Kendall said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Kendall took a deep sigh. As he walked down the hall he heard the door open and shut again. Kendall turned around, wanting it to be James. Instead, it was Logan.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall replied. "I think I'm in love with the wrong person," Kendall confessed. Logan took his hand.

"Trust me, I already knew," Logan sighed. Kendall was really confused now.

"How?" Kendall wondered.

"I've seen the way you look at him. Now whenever he says he hates you, I can see the pain in your eyes. I've been down that boat ride before." Logan assured. "I've loved James too. And honestly, I still do. Let's face it, we were each others cushion from the blow. He wouldn't love me, and he stopped loving you. So, literally, we were never in love, we just wanted to be." Logan finished.

"It's all true," Kendall agreed. "But can we continue this until one of us finds someone else?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled in response.

"I was kind of hoping the same thing." Logan replied.


	11. Once again

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY SONGS**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

It was late at night now; Kendall was in bed, and James and Logan were in the living room. James seemed to be very upset about something and was obviously holding back tears.

"Kay what's up?" Logan finally asked. James turned his head to Logan, he could hold back the tears any longer and started to trickle tears.

"It's just," James started. "When you and Kendall left the room, the doctor said that he tried to commit suicide." James finished.

"It'll be okay James," Logan sat on the couch next to him. "Don't be upset about the past. Your mind is going through what if he had died. Just be happy that he didn't." Logan finished. "You know I really shouldn't tell you this but Kendall really did love you. The thought of you with someone else made him sick."

"Why are you telling me this?" James sobbed. He wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"I thought that you had a right to know, after all I was the one dating him." Logan replied.

"Well, he'll have to live without me in his life. He already ruined his chances." James said, he gave a big sigh.

"Have I ruined my chances?" Logan asked. James gave him a look. "I just don't want you to get hurt. If you ask me, you're the perfect one." Logan finished.

"I have a question for you," James started. "Why did you and Kendall go out?"

"Well, we were both upset and not over you, so, we were kind of like each others cushion." Logan replied.

"You _both_ weren't over me?" James asked. Logan started to stammer.

"Well, you see, I still love you, and he still loved you. I was upset, I still wanted to be able to hold you, be able to touch you…be able to taste you…be able to hear you moan." Logan started.

"Is that really how you feel?" James asked and nudged a little closer.

"Yeah, it is." Logan replied and scooted a little closer. As soon as Logan turned his head, he fell into James's lips. Logan kissed James back, James continued on. Until, they finally broke apart.

"I don't mean to lead you on, I _am_ with Clay. But when that falls through, I'll turn to you." James told him.

"Great so I'm the back-up." Logan said.

"No it's like Clay's another you," James replied. "Good night Logan,"

**Sorry it's short, but I haven't had any time to really write. I probably won't update again until after next Monday.**


	12. Two halves make a whole

**Big Time Rush: The Night That Turned Upside Down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Kendall walked through the door. He found James on the couch.

"Hey," Kendall smiled. Kendall walked over to James. He sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" Kendall asked. James turned his head to Kendall.

"Nothing really, just thinking about things," James sighed. Kendall couldn't help but wonder what it was that made James like this.

"Can I help in anyway," Kendall smiled. "I think I've gotten better at life. I finally think I have fixed myself." Kendall told him. James smiled at him.

"Thanks, but, there's nothing you can do for me. It's all on my shoulders." James told Kendall. Kendall sighed.

"Can I at least know what it's about?" Kendall asked. James sighed back.

"Not really, it would just make things more awkward between us." James replied. Kendall hung his head.

"You know I did love you right?" Kendall wrapped an arm around James. "When I said I was sorry, I was lying. When I got you back, I was looking at other guys. I guess it took being with Logan to see what a pig I was." Kendall scooted closer to James. "Now when I say I'm sorry, I mean it. When I say I love you, I mean every word of it. Now that I see what I've lost, I cry at night." Kendall sighed. "All I want now is to be with you, just you, only you." Kendall kissed James's cheek.

"I'm sorry Kendall." James turned to Kendall. "I love Clay now…and Logan…maybe" James grabbed his head.

"Don't worry," Kendall pulled James's head back up. "No matter what you choose, it'll be the right choice." Kendall got his face closer. "Whoever you choose, it'll be alright in the end." Kendall kissed James for real this time. James kissed back. He had missed these moments sometimes. He did admit, only to himself, that he still felt something for Kendall. Kendall had tasted as sweet as ever, and James wanted more. James forced his tongue into Kendall's mouth. Kendall had obviously missed these moments too. Kendall moved his kissing down to James's neck. This made James moan in pleasure. Kendall had missed that moan too. He moved one hand underneath James's shirt. It started to lift it up, revealing James's six-pack. James grabbed Kendall's shirt and ripped it off very quickly. "James, come make love to me you bastard," Kendall ripped James's shirt off in the same fashion. The came back together in a kiss. James mirrored what Kendall did and started kissing his neck too. Kendall moaned back again, whinier than James was. He grabbed James's shorts and ripped them down off of him, revealing his underwear. Kendall pulled his own short down and started to kiss James again. James, being the chiseled figure he is, grabbed Kendall and shoved him down to the ground. James wrapped his legs around Kendall. Kendall started sucking on James's peck. He moved down and licked all over James's abs. Kendall finally shoved James down and tore off his underwear. James's cock was very huge, but Kendall had done the whole thing before. He started to take it in his mouth. Kendall had gotten the whole thing down his throat. When James started to pull out, Kendall began to suck at just the right moment. Kendall tasted to wet substance pour into his mouth.

"Now it's my turn." Kendall turned James over. He ripped off his own underwear and began to thrust into James. James moaned more and more each time.

"Oh Kendall!" James whined. This was a major turn on for Kendall. "Oh, Kendall!" Kendall kept going and going, James got whinier and whinier. Until…"OH, KENDALL!" It was finally a shout and Kendall had finished. Now wiped out, Kendall fell to the floor next to James.

"I love you," Kendall gasped for air.

"Love you too," James smiled back at Kendall.


	13. Will you tell me that you love me anyway

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**Anyways, so I'm really sorry about not updating for like…close to a year…yeah… **

**And if you review will you tell me who you think the final couples should be?**

* * *

"Whatever!" James shouted angrily and slammed the door behind someone.

"Who was that?" Logan asked. James turned around to his friend, more of his tears were pouring down his face.

"Like it even matters." James lied down on the couch.

"Just tell me who it was." Logan demanded and sat next to his friend. "There are only two people it could have been, Kendall or Clay. So who was it?"

"You lied to me." James stated. "You said he loved me. He never did. He just used me for sex." At that moment Logan knew it was Kendall. Logan stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" James stopped him. Logan scoffed at this and turned around to James.

"So, at first we can't be together. The same goes for the second time. The third time comes around and you finally say that once you dump Clay we can be together. I wait for one day and you run back to slutty, skank, whore, Kendall?" Logan shook his head. "I really can't believe this. I don't even get one chance to try out our so called _perfect_ relationship, but Kendall gets his thirtieth chance to screw you over!" Logan stormed out of the room, leaving James thinking. He had almost admitted one time that Logan was the one he loved, but he just couldn't say it. The feeling had always stayed with him, but it never really came out. As for Kendall, James had always _said_ he loved him. Kendall had always been cheating on James, maybe that's why James didn't feel anything when he said that he loved Kendall. And it's true; Kendall was always screwing him over. Logan came out of his room again clearly headed for the door.

"Wait, Logan," James stopped him again. The taller boy got off of the couch and traveled in front of the other boy. "It's true, I have let Kendall have more chances than you. He had me break up with Clay last night because I thought that he actually loved me. But maybe _he_ isn't the one I love." James took Logan's hand.

"No." Logan ripped his hand out of the grasp. "Carlos is smart enough to stay out of it, Kendall whores around with it, and even you mess around with it. But I just want somebody to love me." Tears swelled in Logan's eyes as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Wait," James said. "Will you tell me that you love me anyway? I need someone to really mean it when they say it to me." James waited patiently for Logan's response. After all of this, James still couldn't be the one to say it. He wanted to be sure he said it to the right person, at the right time. And Logan's answer would be what determines that.

"I don't know anymore." Logan closed the door behind him.

**(At the hospital)**

"How is my favorite cripple?" Kendall walked into Carlos' room.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I really just need someone to talk to." Kendall started. "I love James-,"

"Do you really?" Carlos cut him off. "You and him have been together so many times that it's practically a disease."

"I don't know. I don't feel anything when I say it. I really just kind of like him because out of all the guys I've "done" he was the best."

"Well you need to find someone you actually love. What about Logan?" Carlos asked. Kendall had to think about it for a minute.

"I haven't seen him a lot lately." Kendall replied. "But I know that he likes or even _loves_ James. I don't know why but they make me so jealous. I feel like _my_ James is being taken from me when I hear him say he loves him."

"See," Carlos began. "Logan knows what he wants, he's in love. Do you know if James likes him too?"

"I don't know anything about him liking Logan. Then again, why would I? Why on Earth would he tell me, I was his boyfriend after all?" Kendall asked himself. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm only allowed one visitor at a time." Carlos told him. "So you have to go…come in." Carlos called to the door. Kendall walked out the door and Logan came in.

"Finally, someone I can talk to." Logan let all of his tears flow and flew over to Carlos' bed. He couldn't help but wonder what Logan was here for. What was he here for?

"Logan, what's wrong?" Carlos asked, trying to hear over Logan's loud sobs.

"Well,JameschoseKendalloverme,andheknewthatIlikedhim,IeventoldhimIlovedhim,,,himbutIjustcouldn',Ilovehimsomuch!" Carlos couldn't really hear Logan's banter except for bits and pieces.

"I'm sorry?" Carlos wondered if that was the right thing to say. "There, there, it'll be alright?" Carlos patted his friends back. But Logan needed more than just a pat on the back right now. He flew into Carlos with a huge hug. The hug actually broke Carlos' heart; he could feel how sad Logan really was.

"I…just…love…him." Logan cried into Carlos' arms.

* * *

**Please review on what couples you think should end up together.**


	14. You Never Know Where Choices May Lead

**Big Time Love Confusion**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Logan had been in his room for the whole day after that. You never know real pain until the one you love always chooses someone else over you. He gently wiped the tears falling from his eyes, just like he had been for the past half hour. Carlos had definitely helped, giving him a hug and talking with him even when Logan dumped him. The smaller boy was on his bed, curled up in a ball, and was listening to some very slow and meaningful songs on his iPod. On right now was "Not Like The Movies" by Katy Perry.

"When's he the one, I'll come undone; and my world will stop spinning, and it's just the beginning." Logan sang quietly to himself, wiping more of his tears. "But he doesn't love me…" Logan stared off looking through the sliding glass door. Soon, the door to his room opened, and it was Kendall.

"He bud." Kendall tried to give Logan a fake smile. "You've been in here for quite a while, you okay?" Kendall asked, and it seemed that he actually had a heart. The tall blonde sat down next to Logan. Logan just nodded that he was okay, but Kendall knew better. "What song?" He asked, and grabbed a headphone and stuck it in his ear. "I love this part." Kendall stated. "'Cause I know you're out there; and you're, you're looking for me, oh; It's a crazy idea that; you were, made perfectly, for me, you'll see." Kendall had this as one of his many comfort songs too; he wrapped an arm around Logan and smiled while the shorter boy chuckled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Logan smiled. "Shouldn't you be pissed right now?" Logan asked.

"Well, after I talked to Carlos it seemed better. It's strange how that boy can make you feel good in an instant, isn't it? Besides, I'm pretty sure James is done with me. I think he found someone new…" Kendall bumped an elbow into Logan's side, and instantly his smile faded.

"No he doesn't." Logan stated, looking down at his feet. "Trust me, I've tried and tried. We've kissed before and it's been magical, but that is apparently all I'm ever going to get from him. He can't ever make up his mind, and I'm kind of sick of being his doormat." Logan sighed.

"Look, if anything you're far from being his doormat. He dumped Clay, so that boat's set sail, I've used-and-abused him too much, and let's face it, him and Carlos don't have that magical connection." Kendall told him, and the song changed to "The One That Got Away". "Really, another Katy Perry?" Kendall questioned and looked at him.

"Sorry, I like her." Logan said. "And first of all, he dumped Clay for _you_, he and Carlos are _best friends_, and he would go back to you in a heartbeat. It's happened more times that I can count, and I'm the smart one!" Logan joked, and Kendall laughed.

"Hey, he's getting better at resisting." Kendall stated. "And after all of this time of him and me, I might only just _like_ him. I mean yeah, I like him the most of everybody I've been with, but that's the problem…I don't _love_ anyone." Kendall looked down at his feet. "It's hard to think about. I try not to, because then I think I'll end up alone when I die." Hearing this made Logan believe that Kendall actually did have a heart.

"Come here," Logan lifted out his arms in Kendall's direction. "Brosef hug, come on." Kendall laughed at Logan's awkwardness, and hugged him. Soon, the door opened again, and it was James.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" James asked, staring Kendall down.

"No, I was just leaving." Kendall stated. "Logan, feel better." Kendall told the brunet and walked off out of the room. James, being the worry wart he is, closed the door behind Kendall and locked it.

"Hey Loge," James waved a little.

"I _seriously _don't want to talk to you right now." Logan said, and shifted away so that he couldn't see James.

"Yeah, but _I _want to talk to _you_." James stated, and walked over and sat on the side of the bed where Logan's back was. "I've been thinking a lot…" James trailed off, and started running a hand up and down Logan's back, James knew that it relaxed him. "And I just want you to know, that after you left, and shut that door in my face yesterday, saying you didn't know if you loved me anymore, it hurt me more than all of the times Kendall cheated on me put together. I realized after that, that you're the one I want. I do love you Logan, I do." James stated, still rubbing his back. "I want to be the one to hold you when you're crying at night, and tell you everything will be fine as long as we're together. I want to kiss you goodnight. I don't want to look back on my life and think 'what might have been'. I love you Logie, and I need you." James suddenly got off of the bed, and already missed the contact with Logan. "And I understand if I'm too late to get you, to hold you, and kiss you. I _have_ given Kendall more chances than I've given you, and I realize, now, how much it hurt you. So if you don't want to get together anymore, I'm cool with it, and I respect your opinion." James stood and waited, for something, anything, but Logan didn't move. He waited for a moment more, hoping that maybe something would happen, but nothing did. So James sat in the silence, and finally took it as a no. "Okay, I'll be out of here then, bye…Logan." James turned his back, calling Logan by his actual name, and not the nickname James made up. His hand twisted to doorknob, as if twisting the sword that was already piercing his heart, it hurt more with every growing inch. Suddenly, James was twisted around, and he met Logan in a nice, and **You **heartwarming…

_KISS?_

It was indeed a kiss, and it felt as if someone had just made him go on all of the rollercoaster's at Six Flags at once. Exhilarating, and somewhat relaxing at the same time. They separated, and Logan fell into his chest with a hug, making James feel finally at home.

"You better never ever hurt me." Logan buried his face into James's chest.

"I won't," James promised, and his hand pushed Logan's head near his left pec. The shorter boy looked up at James, kind of confused why it mattered so much. "I want you closer to my heart." James stated, and gave Logan a warm smile, who then buried his face further, trying to get even closer to James's heart. "Come on; let's lie down on the bed." James wrapped his arms tighter around Logan, and they made their way onto the bed, and they assumed their positions. James was holding Logan, who was lying down on his torso, and his head fit right into James's neck.

"I love you too." Logan finally stated, and looked up at James. He couldn't believe that James was actually his now, that he was actually in his arms, that James had finally chosen him. It felt good, and it felt right.

"Logan…I love you too…too." James thought, and Logan laughed. "And if you would give me the chance, I'd really like to show you how much." James said, and looked at Logan for permission.

"James, I'd really like for us to be a couple that can actually wait. You and Kendall never waited, look how that turned out, and me and Carlos didn't wait, and look where that is now. You just, mean more to me, and I want to keep it that way." Logan grabbed onto James's arm, who nodded at Logan, "But," The magic word made James smile. "Since this is kind of a special occasion, let's do this." Logan gave James a grin, and the two flew underneath the covers…

* * *

**Still, please review on who you think the final couples should be. Please...**


End file.
